You Got Out?
Synopsis In Tao Gems, Black Laced Onyx tries to break out of jail. Plot Black Laced Onyx stood in his cell after being imprisoned by White Diamond. In some of the cells, there were gem shards, and in others, there were suffering humans. Black Laced Onyx didn't bother to wave at any of the humans, probably intimidating them. After three hours, Black Laced Onyx said, "Okay, I'm bored." Once White Diamond came by to do a daily check on everyone, Onyx said, "Hey, baby, can you release me from this jail, please? I'm so bored..." White Diamond grunted. "I am not your baby," White Diamond screeched, "And I will never free you. Maybe I will if the other Diamonds agree on it, but for now..." White Diamond turned away and kept walking through the jail to check on the prisoners. "Damn it," Black Laced Onyx muttered. He shook his head and then said quietly, "I have an idea." Meanwhile, White Aquamarine was talking to two other Gems. They were sitting in a grassy plain, more than likely away from Lithos City's desert-like area. "Look... Onyx sometimes bothers me," White Aquamarine said to the two. "I mean, he acts so big and bad, and White Diamond forces me to work with him just because of reasons like," White Aquamarine said, hesitating. "'Oh! I'm a superstitious ass! It's lore!'" White Aquamarine chuckled at her attempt to try to mock White Diamond. The Pearl next to her laughed. "Oh, whenever I work together with someone, Blue Diamond tries to assign me with the best. She treats me like a tool but sure does make up for it! She's really nice..." The Pearl said. The other Gem, Charoite, giggled. "Well, can't you tell White Diamond that he's pissing you off? She'll assign you to a new Gem, then." White Aquamarine smiled and then she put her head down. "Well, she's a Diamond! She won't listen to a mid-class Gem like me! Anyway, Onyx is in jail, so I guess my prayers were answ---" A huge explosion pierced through the ears of the three Gems. Black Laced Onyx appeared in front of them, his body being covered in electricity. "W-Woah..." Blue Pearl said, looking into Black Laced Onyx's almost demonic eyes. She took a step back. "You got out?!" White Aquamarine asked Black Laced Onyx, her face filled with worry. Charoite thought in her head, ''"Aww. He looks tired." ''He did look tired, though it was only of boredom. "H-Hey! Onyx! You can stay at our base! Just don't tell Yellow Diamond, alright? It's Pearl and Aqua's day off!" Onyx nodded. The four were running. It was sunset, and they were almost at their destination. Once they finally made it, Charoite said, "Diamond Crocus, hoc est, homo in potestate!" A trapdoor appeared in the front of them. The four jumped in. They were in a room filled with crates. A small light bulb taped to the ceiling lit up the place. The walls were white. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small. Charoite turned off the lights. The first hour they were there, walking could be heard. A voice was saying, "White, why are you here? Are you here to inform us about that Rose Quartz and her idiot Diamond?" The other voice, who they guessed was White Diamond, said, "I'm here because one of my warriors are not reporting here, and another one of them are gone from my jail! I suspect that the two have run off..." "We'll try to find them." The voices were gone in an instant. Charoite whispered, "Well, at least no one's going to catch us---" The lights turned on. In one door was White Diamond, and in the other was Yellow Diamond, towering over the other Diamond by two feet. She intimidated the four Gems. "... ... I have spotted them." Yellow Diamond said. "What do you want me to do with them?" White Diamond smiled and straightened out her white, triangle-shaped hair with her hand. "Whatever you want." "Good," Yellow Diamond said. "I will kill them." Characters * Black-Laced Onyx * White Aquamarine * Blue Pearl * Charoite * Yellow Diamond * White Diamond * Rose Quartz (mentioned) * Pink Diamond (mentioned) Category:Enchi's Content